Hannah Shepard
by Jack RB
Summary: After two years of thinking that he was dead, he turns up in front of her. But what will she make of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Normandy SR-2 – Deck 5**

"Were did you get this?" Shepard asked studying the data pad of a Reaper.

"A present from Liara." replied Joker as he pressed the elevator button for the CIC.

"Being an informant for the Shadow Broker does have its advantages." Shepard concentrated on the data pad. All that could be heard in the background was the humming of the elevator climbing the shaft to the CIC.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Deck 2<strong>

The doors opened to the CIC. Shepard and Joker walked out the elevator; he placed the data pad next to his private terminal and continued to follow Joker to the bridge.

"What's the status of the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"EDI will give us a fully status report when we are at the bridge." Joker replied limping up the steps. They walked the corridor into the bridge, they sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats. They turned towards EDI's hologram projector. The blue orb of light appeared. "Jeff, Shepard I have the status report ready."

"What's the damage?" asked Shepard sitting forward.

"All crew counted and present, no major injuries

The Primary fusion reactor: 48%

Mass effect core: offline

Stealth systems: 100% and engaged

H-fuel cells: 65%

Life support: 89.9%

Backup power supply: 100%

Hull integrity: 49%, we can't enter FTL or Mass relays unless we want the Normandy to disintegrate in transit.

The hull needs to be repaired in a dry dock." She faded back into her hologram projector.

"So were stranded in space. Great…" remarked Joker. He reached towards his mini-fridge next to his seat

"It could be worse."

"How can it?"

"I don't know? All I know is it could be worse." he replied as he took the beer from Joker, both of them took a gulp from their bottles. They sighed and started to look outside at the sun, they watched it as it flared slowly into the vacuum of space. Taking another sip of his beer Shepard asked "EDI, what star system are we in?" the blue orb of light appeared "We are in the Utopia system."

"So an Alliance ship might pass and spot us."

"That is extremely likely Shepard."

"Hopefully they don't blow us up into a thousand pieces from seeing that Cerberus logo painted on the side." Added Joker while sipping his beer. Shepard just shook his head at his remark. They both continued to look outside for a few minutes until EDI reappeared. "Jeff, Shepard I have detected that a ship has just entered the system."

"Is it the Alliance?"

"I'm not sure at this moment. But I can confirm it's a Dreadnought."

"We're fucked." Joker injected.

"Joker..." Shepard replied in a displeased tone. He got out of his chair and stood behind Joker.

"EDI, do you have an ID of the ship yet?" he asked stating out the bridge.

"Its IFF registers as Alliance." he nodded to her response. "Joker, disengage the stealth system and bring us into their visual range." Shepard commanded with a firm voice.

"Aye Aye, Commander." Joker fired up the engine and started bringing the Normandy into their view. Shepard stared out the bridge, waiting for the Alliance Dreadnought to come into view. The few minutes waiting felt like hours. The bridge was silent with the hum of the engines in the background. Finally the Alliance dreadnought came into view, painted on its side was 'SSV Orizaba'.

"_That name sounds familiar…" _Shepard thoughtto himself.

* * *

><p><strong>SSV Orizaba – Bridge<strong>

"Rear Admiral Hawke, there is an unidentified frigate in visual range."

"Where did it come from, Crook?" Hawke requested.

"It just appeared, Sir."

"A ship doesn't just appear out of nowhere."

"Normandy-class ships do." Injected the OX.

"Are there any other Alliance ships in the system, Crook?" Hawke asked. After a few moments of rapid reading off Crook's screen he turned back to the Rear Admiral and XO. "No, Sir. We are the only Alliance ship in the system."

"What its IFF reading, Crook?"

"Its IFF is reading Cerberus, Ma'am." A look of confusion came over Crook's face "Sir, visual data banks are showing that the frigate is the SSV Normandy." The same look of confusion came over the Rear Admiral's and OX's face as they stared at Crook's monitor. "I thought it was destroyed two years ago."

"It was. My son died on it." Replied the XO.

"Are you sure this is right, Crook?"

"It's not a 100% match Sir, But it's has a very strong resemblance to the SSV Normandy."

"Open a communication channel to the ship, Crook."

"Aye Aye, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Bridge<strong>

Shepard and Joker continued to stare at the giant ship waiting for anything to happen. EDI appeared "Shepard, the SSV Orizaba is trying to open up a communication with us."

"Open up the channel EDI."

"Yes commander." A holographic display of Admiral Hawke comes into view in front of Shepard and Joker.

"_This is Rear Admiral Hawke of the SSV Orizaba. We have identified your ship as Cerberus. Verify why you are in this system." _As Hawke finished, his XO's face was overcome with disbelief with what she saw.

"Robert, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes Mom, it's me." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The idea came to me when I realized there are not many stories about Shepard's and his mother's relationship**

**Also thanks to SergiusTheGreat for beta reading this story, your awesome man**

**All copyrights belong to Bioware**

**Update: Changed Admiral Hawke's rank to Rear Admiral**


	2. Chapter 2

**SSV Orizaba – Bridge**

"I thought you were dead?" She asked trying to comprehend what she saw on the display.

"_I have been hearing that everywhere I go lately._" He said with a slight chuckle over the holographic display.

"I sent you a message. Why didn't you reply?"

"_What could I have said? 'Hi Mom, just to let you know I'm not dead' is that really how you want to know that I'm alive thought a message?" _he replied with a touch of sadness in his voice

"No, not really. Seeing you in person is much better." A small smile came on her face.

"Shepard, what is going on?" Asked Admiral Hawke, trying to understand what was happening.

"Admiral Hawke, this is my son, Commander Robert Shepard, Humanities first Spectre, saviour of the Citadel and the Council."

"I thought he died?"

"_I got better." _He replied with a smirk.

"How can you be sure that he is your son?" Hawke asked with doubt on his face.

"I know my son."

"He could an imposter, an agent of the Geth."

"I know my son, David."

Hawke know that she only used his first name when she was so sure about anything. He turned back to the holographic display, placing his arms behind his back. "Commander Shepard, can you tell us why your ship is registered as Cerberus, and why are you in this system?"

"_It's a long story Admiral." _Replied Shepard, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We have time, Robert." Hannah replied.

"_We destroyed the Collector base, the species that have been attacking our colonies."_

"I thought it was slavers?"

"_That's the official story, Admiral. But we have evidence proving it was the Collectors." _A look of doubt comes over Hawke's face.

"Please continue, Robert."

"_Then we escaped though the Omega-4 relay to escape the blast. No course was plotted so we ended in the __Utopia system by chance."_

"The Omega-4 relay? No ship that has entered is ever seen again, how did you survive?"

"_Our IFF is recognised as friendly by the relay, so it allows safe passage for us."_

"From everything I just heard it sounds like you need to send some time in an Asylum, Commander." A slight look of anger came over Hannah's face at Hawke's statement.

"_Admiral, what I'm saying is the truth."_

"Though it sounds insane, I believe that you're not lying to us."

"_Thank you, Admiral. It's more then I was expecting."_

"But can you explain why your ship is registered with Cerberus?"

"_Cerberus was funding our mission and providing Intel._" A look of concern came over Hawke's face.

"_Although I think that is more than unlikely that's going to happen anymore."_ Shepard added.

"Why is that?" Hannah asked.

"_I more or less said to The Illusive man that he can 'fuck off'." _A displeased look came over Hannah's face, she never liked her son swearing. Shepard saw her face and gave an apologetic look in return.

"You said that to The Illusive man?" Shepard nodded, Hawke gave a small chuckle. "Anyone who says that to him is alright in my books."

"_We are planning to get the IFF changed when we enter a dry dock for repairs."_

"I believe that has answered all my questions, Commander. We won't keep you any longer. I hope to see again in the future."

"_Problem with that we can't leave the system." _

Hannah raised an eyebrow _"_Why is that Robert?" before Shepard could respond Joker Interrupted.

"_Well the_ _hull is weaker than a Salarian beer."_Shepard face palmed his face at the pilot's fitting analogy. Removing his hand from his face, he looked back at the holographic display.

"_Yeah… our hull integrity is weak and a transit through FTL or Mass relay would rip our ship a part. We were waiting for a ship to discover us, so we get transported to a dry dock for repairs." _

The Captain turned the Admiral away from the holographic display, she whispered into his ear. Shepard never heard their conversation. They turn back, Hannah cleared her throat. "Robert we can repair your here onboard."

Shepard smiled "_That's real nice of you, Mom."_

"Think it as present for two birthdays and two Christmases that I owe you."

"_That is really nice of you. I should get you something, as I have missed two Mother days along with the birthdays and Christmases."_

"You just being alive is the best present anyone son can give to their mother." A small tear of joy rolled down her face. "I will meet you when we have docked." wiping away the tear she turned towards the elevator with four soldiers following behind her. "I'm sending some soldiers with her, just for safety precautions."

"_I understand, Admiral."_

"I will see you soon Commander. Also while you are docked your crew are free to walk around the Orizaba, as long they don't go into any sensitive areas of the ship we are fine."

"_Thank you Admiral. Also there is an area of my ship that none of your crew is allowed. I can't tell you why, just that your crew can't go in._"

The holographic display disappeared. Hawke looked at Crook. "Crook, tell the engineers to be ready to repair the Normandy when it docks with us."

"Aye Aye, Sir." He moved his hands around the display pressing various buttons.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Bridge<strong>

"_Normandy, this is Crewman Crook, I will be guiding you in."_

"Roger that Crook." Joker said placing his beer down into the cup holder in his seat.

"_Our engineers will need a report of the Normandy's damage."_

"We will send you the report ASAP."

"_Thank you Normandy. We will be waiting, Crook out."_

Joker disconnected the communication before turning to EDI's hologram projector. "You heard him, EDI. Get a damage report ready for the engineers."

"Very well, Jeff." She said as she disappeared.

Then Joker turned to Shepard. "So…"

"You what to know how I am feeling about meeting my mother for the first time in two years, after thinking that she would never see me again. And trying to comprehend what she might do when she finds out about my quarian girlfriend." Shepard said rapidly and took a deep breath after his 'speech'.

"In a nutshell… yeah." Joker said calmly while reaching for his beer.

"Well… I feel happy about seeing my mom again. But I also feel guilty for making her think that she lost her son forever." Sadness had filled his voice at thought of what his mother must have gone through her mind at the lost of son.

"Hey it's not your fault for dying you know, it's the Collectors fault for killing you, not your own."

A small smile came onto his face "Thanks, I needed that."

Joker smiled at Shepard's comment while sipping his beer. "Now, that was your feelings, what about Tali?"

Shepard's face went into deep thought, after a few minutes of deep thought and Joker finishing what was left of his half filled bottle of beer. "Well it could go two ways. She either, accepts my relationship with Tali and it is all rainbows, bunnies, and butterflies, or she doesn't accept our relationship and doesn't even consider that I'm her son for dating." Air quoting "a filthy quarian beggar." He left out an aggressive sigh at calling Tali that raciest stereotype.

"I think that is the worst-case scenario." Joker responded.

"You're right that is the worst-case scenario. I'm just expecting the worst, so when it doesn't happen I will be pleasantly surprised."

"You have been spending too much time with Garrus." Shepard chuckled at the pilot comment.

"Jeff, I have the damage report ready for the SSV Orizaba." Said EDI appearing into the bridge.

"Thanks EDI. I will send it in a minute."

"Very well Jeff."

"Oh, one more thing you need to stay out of sight until the engineers have finished."

"So they don't panic and try to destroy me?"

"Basically." Joker said reaching into his mini-fridge of another beer.

"Well, best inform the crew about the situation."

"The PA system is online Shepard."

"Thank you, EDI." Shepard reached over to the microphone and pressed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Deck 3<strong>

Tali, Garrus, Kasumi and Jacob were sitting around table talking about the mission, before being interrupted by Shepard's voice over the PA system.

"_As we all know we have suffered massive damage from the suicide mission. And we have now made contact with the SSV Orizaba and they will_ _repair our ship. So there will be Alliance engineers coming aboard, so I want best behaviour from everyone. As they are working on the Normandy we are allowed on the Orizaba for shore leave." _Cheers were heard thought out the Normandy "_Also do not let them into the AI core for any reason, I don't want to explain that we have an AI and a Geth onboard. That is all."_

"The SSV Orizaba? Isn't that the ship Shepard'smother serving on?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah it is. I heard about it on while we were on the Citadel." Replied Kasumi.

"I saw it on Galactic News online." Added Jacob.

Kasumi turned to Tali "So Tali, this may your chance to Shep's mother." All eyes turned to her. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "_I thought I'd never be so grateful for this helmet_" she thought to herself as she played her fingers in her nervous manner.

"It might be. But I don't what she will make of our relationship."

"Don't worry about it, Tali."

"How can I not worry, Kasumi? What if she rejects our relationship? What if she hates me? What if she hates her own son for dating a Quarian?" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Tali! Stop for a minute ok? You are going to run out of breath." Tali stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks, Kasumi."

Jacob sat up straight "Tali, from what I heard from Shepard is that she is a really nice woman. So I think you are overreacting to what might not happen, so relax and take it easy."

"Tali, you and Shepard are going to be fine when you meet his mother." Garrus said with a Turian equivalent of smile on his face.

"That's what I just said Garrus."

"No you didn't." he said shaking his head.

Tali and Kasumi giggled at the two "You boy know how to cheer someone up." Garrus and Jacob looked at each other and both decided to leave. Jacob left for the Armoury, while Garrus headed to the Main Battery as he needed to do some calibrations to the Thanix Cannon.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Deck 4<strong>

The elevator doors opened to the deck. Shepard step out and stared out the window looking at giant holes that littler the walls of the hanger. He turned towards the port cargo hold Grunt's 'room' ,so to speak. As Shepard entered he saw Grunt looking at his terminal.

"Grunt?"

"What Shepard?" Grunt said still staring at his terminal.

"What are you looking at?" Grunt stood up and turned to Shepard.

"Nothing, just watching something called Asari Confessions." Shrugging his shoulders. Shepard looked over to the terminal to see if what Grunt said was true, and sure enough it was true. Shepard looked back at Grunt. "Uh… Grunt, do you know what Asari Confessions is about?" He said become noticeable uncomfortable.

"Something to do with Asari confessing about crimes they did or something. I was just started watching it before you came in."

"You might what to turn around and see what's happening." He said trying to keep a straight face. Confused with his Battlemaster's face, Grunt turned back to his terminal to see what he was talking about. What he saw confused him even more.

"What is this? It's just two Asari kissing."

A large grin came across Shepard's face "Asari Confessions is Asari porn that sometimes involves different species."

"This isn't what I wanted, I got all 26 episodes. Now I have to delete them all." The anger in Grunt faded away as he continues the watch the scene on the terminal. "I guess I will watch them all, you know? As I got them so it would be a waste of credits just to delete them without watching them." He turned back and paused the video; he turned back his unusually calm expression.

_Never seen him this calm before_ he thought to himself. "Now the reason I came down here is to tell you that some Alliance engineers are coming aboard and they might come in here."

"And your point is?"

"Cooperate with them if they come in here and don't threaten them okay?"

"I will help them if they ask, and I will only threaten them if they threaten me."

"That's all I can ask for."

Grunt nodded and turned back to his terminal. Shepard turned to leave them stopped and turned backed. "Grunt?" Grunt turned to him. "Don't have that playing if they do come in, it's a thing you watch in private." Grunt turned back as Shepard left with a large grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong> **– Sub-Deck 4**

Shepard walked down the stairs to Jack's 'room'. Jack was sitting on her cot still reading the Cerberus files on her. "Hey Jack."

"Hey." She replied.

"Still looking at your files?"

"Yeah, never know what you will find."

"I take it you heard about the Alliance engineers coming aboard for the repairs?"

"Yeah."

"They might come down here to do some work."

"So?"

"Just try not to rip them apart with your Biotics if they do something you don't like."

"As long they don't bother me everything will be fine." Jack continued looking at files. Just as Shepard was about to leave he heard Joker over the PA system.

"_Commander, we have clearance to dock with the Orizaba."_

"Thanks Joker. I will be right up." Shepard jogged up the stairs heading to the elevator. He enters and pressed the button to the CIC.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Deck 2<strong>

The elevator doors opened to the CIC. Shepard jogged through the CIC to the bridge.

"Good timing Commander. I was just bringing us in now." Joker said as reduced the engines to bring the ship into dock.

The Normandy was dwarfed by Alliance Dreadnought. As the frigate slowly entered the docking bay they could see GARDIAN lasers track them. "They really don't trust us do they Commander?" ignoring the comment Shepard continued watching them enter the Orizaba. As they went further a voice filled the bridge. "_Normandy this crewman Crook, follow the orange lights to the docking station."_

"Roger that Crook." Joker replied. He followed the flashing orange light to the magnetic clamping station, Joker guided the ship into clamps. A firm thump secured the Normandy in place.

"_Normandy power down you engines, you not going anywhere."_

"It's a trap."

"You've been watching Star Wars too much, Joker."Joker chucked as he turned his head the airlock camera. He saw Hannah with four soldiers behind her.

"Shepard someone's at the door. Better go answer it" he chuckled. Shepard just shook his head as headed to the airlock. He got to the outer door, the door opened to the sight of his mother. A large smile came across both of their faces, they moved closer and hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Would have gotten this out sooner but I was busy for two weeks then my Beta reader (SergiusTheGreat, thanks for beta reading) said I needed to make it a bit longer (Good call I say)**

**Update: Noticed some errors, fixed them. And I changed**_"Salarian __Beer" _**to**_"Salarian ale"_**. Why? It's sounds better.**


	3. Author's notes

**Author's note**

To the readers of _Hannah Shepard _I regret to tell you that there is going to a long wait for chapter 3, Sorry :(

As I'm having a 2 week holiday with my family, and so I can't take my laptop with me.

So sorry for the long wait and I will try and get chapter 3 done as soon as possible.

**Update - 05/09/2011**

Life does not really want me to write chapter 3. My life has been a bit hectic...

My brother broke his collar bone, so I had help him to do things around the house.

My brother had to use my laptop to do his homework, as his laptop doesn't have microsoft Powerpoint (and having one good arm to type is a slow process)

I had to apply to a new collage after getting my A-levels results (They Spelt D.U.D.E)

Playing Deus Ex: Human Revolution (It's a brilliant game, I recommend playing it)

Driving lessons and doing practices theory tests also take up time as well.

So sorry for a longer wait until the next chapter :(

**Update - 24/09/2011**

I know your going to hate me, it's going to be a while longer.

Gears of War 3 has came out (Playing Horde mode with my mates)

My collage work is keeping me busy

Driving lesson and theory test

And I'm trying to get back into it writing (Can't seem to get in to, just need write some more and get my mind working)

**Update - 28/10/2011**

Good news, I'm making some headway with the story. I'm aiming to get this chapter uploaded by mid November/end of November, this is most likely the longest chapter in the story.

And here are the reasons why its taking so long...

Collage work

Batman Arkham City (An awesome game, I highly recommend getting it)

And finally driving lessons, they take time as well.

So expect the next chapter to be out sometime in November.

**Update – 13/11/2011**

Good News Everyone!

I've finished chapter 3, it's over 5500 words.

Just got to get it Beta read by SergiusTheGreat (Check out his stuff, its good)

Another thing, I might split this chapter into two smaller chapters (So that about over 2600 words each)

So chapter 3 will come out sometime this month.

**Update - 18/11/2011**

Having a slight problem about the dead line...

I've sent SergiusTheGreat a message asking him when he is free to Beta read, and I've had no response yet. I have no idea what happening, his internet could be down, Collage work be swamping him, I don't know.

So the wait for chapter 3 will be longer, I'm really sorry.

On a lighter note, I have split the 5500 word chapter into two chapters, so the wait for chapter 4 won't be as long as chapter 3. So this will give me more time to work on Chapter 5 and my other story _The Sole Survivor_.

So I'm sorry for the long wait. It could be worse, at least the wait isn't as long as for Duke Nukem.

**Update - 02/12/2011**

Ok SergiusTheGreat has still not given me any feedback on chapter 3 and 4.

If he doesn't give me feedback in a week I will upload chapter 3.

I've left you hanging long enough.


	4. Chapter 3

**Normandy SR-2 – Deck 2 – Airlock**

"I thought I would never get to do this again." Hannah said as she hugged her son.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that." Shepard said with a look of guilt and sadness in his eyes.

She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes "It's not your fault. All that matters is that you are here now." A small smile and tear formed on her face. One of the solider behind disturbed the loving moment by coughing. She turned towards the Marine in a professional manner. "Yes Redford?"

"Do you still need us, Ma'am?"

"I don't think so, Redford." She said saluting them. Redford saluted in return to her and turned to the other three soldiers and signalled them to leave. Three of the four soldiers left Hannah and Shepard standing in the airlock with a Private. Hannah raised an eyebrow to the Private. "Why are you still here, Marlowe?"

"Rear Admiral Hawke wanted me to guard the airlock to the Normandy until it leaves the hanger, Ma'am." Marlowe said while checking his M-8 Avenger Assault rifle.

"I see, Marlowe. Keep it up."

"Yes Ma'am." Marlowe replied as he saluted her. Shepard walked up to the Private and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marlowe." Marlowe just looked at his hand in confusion. "It's just a handshake, Marlowe. There is nothing sinister about it." He said with an uplifting tone in his voice. Marlowe raised his free hand to meets Shepard's hand and shook it. "See, nothing sinister about that is there Marlowe?" he said with small smirk on his face. "No there isn't, Sir." Marlowe replied chuckling. Shepard lowered his and turned to his Mother and gestured her onto the ship and followed her on. Leaving the Private to return to his duties.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Deck 2<strong>

"That was nice of you." Hannah said.

"I learned that if you are nice to the crew they will respect you." Shepard replied with a smile.

"I taught you well." She smirked.

"Hey, Commander." Joker said grabbing the attention of both Hannah and Shepard.

"Mr Moreau, pleasure to see you again." She replied.

"Please Captain Shepard, call me Joker."

"Alright, Joker." she said mockingly, causing Shepard to laugh. Joker just shook his head.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you again, under better circumstances." He replied.

"Better circumstances?" Shepard asked.

"We met at your funeral." Hannah replied.

"A long with Tali, Garrus, Kaidan, Liara and the rest of the surviving crew." Joker added. Leaving an uncomfortable silence in the bridge. After a few moments of silence Shepard clapped his hands together, breaking the silence. "How would you like a tour of the Normandy?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together. A small smile came onto her face. "That would be nice." She replied. Shepard walked out of the bridge with Hannah following behind him. Before they left, Joker said "See ya Commander." Earning him a small smirk from Shepard.

Walking down the hallway Hannah asks "Why do you call him Joker?"

"It's really simple, Mom." He said as he watched Crewman Matthews and Hadley powering down their stations. "At flight school one of his instructors called him Joker as he rarely smiled, and the name just stuck."

"I see." She replied staring at the orange and blue hologram of the Normandy. They continued to walk towards the Tech Lab before being stopped by Kelly.

"Commander you have a new message at your terminal."

"Thank you Kelly, I will look at it later."

"No problem, Commander." Then she noticed the unfamiliar woman standing behind him. "Who is this, Commander?" she asked.

"Kelly, this is my mother, Hannah Shepard." He replied while straightening his arm towards Hannah.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Hannah."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Kelly."

"I will let get back to what you were doing." Kelly said before return back to her terminal. Hannah and Shepard walked into the Tech lab corridor.

"See seamed nice."

"Yeah, she is." Shepard replied before noticing the locked door into the lab. "What the…?" Suddenly the corridor filled with a UV light and the strong smell of disinfectant.

Mordin's voice came over the speaker. "_Sorry, decontamination process. Working on some tissue samples and I need a clean environment to keep the samples from being contaminated form outside factors._"

"Who was that? Hannah asked.

"Mordin Solus, Science officer." The decontamination process ended and the doors to the Tech lab opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Tech lab<strong>

They entered the Tech lab, they saw the aging salarian standing over a microscope and glancing back towards his terminal.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Shepard, thought it was you." Mordin said, before noticing the woman behind him. "Who is this? Same hair colour, same eye colour, similar facial features, I would suggest, Mother?"

"Again Mordin, your intellect fails to disappoint."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Professor, this is my mother, Captain Hannah Shepard." He said gesturing towards her.

"Hannah, pleasure to meet you." Mordin said. Hannah raised her hand towards him, he raised both his arms away from her. A look of confusion came both on Hannah's and Shepard's face. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I have been working some dangerous chemical and bacteria, I may have some on my hands and I don't want to give you anything that could harm you."

"No problem Professor." Hannah replied.

"So what are you experimenting on?" Shepard asked crossing his arms.

Mordin moved over to his terminal, rapidly reading what was on his screen. "I was looking at how different chemicals and alien bacteria affect collector tissue. To see if there are any changes that occurs." He said as he typed.

"Did you notice any changes?" Hannah asked.

"Hundreds of changes, exciting. This is one of the reasons I became a scientist, the hypotheses, the experimentation, the results, the conclusions." He replied smiling. "Just need to finalise the results."

"We won't be keeping you any longer, Professor." Shepard replied.

"Oh course, Shepard. Visit anytime and it was a pleasure to meet you, Hannah." He said typing at his terminal.

"As well it was to meet you too, Professor." She nodded. Both of them left the Tech lab into the corridor connecting the Tech lab and the Armoury.

"Well… he sure does talk quickly." She said.

"True, he was once described as 'A hamster on coffee' by Kelly." He replied, earning a small chuckle from her as he opened the door to the Armoury.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Armoury<strong>

Hannah and Shepard entered the Armoury to Jacob working on Shepard's M-98 Widow, listening to his Omni-tool. Shepard walked over to him and clapped his hands in front of his face causing Jacob to jump back away from the table. He paused his Omni-tool and removed his headphones. "Hey, Commander. I take it this is your mother."

"Captain Hannah Shepard, pleasure to meet you." She said as she raised her hand towards his.

"Jacob Taylor, Former Alliance Corsair." He replied shaking her hand.

"A Corsair? Impressive, Mr Taylor."

"Thank you Ma'am." He said nodding his head.

She stared at the dismantled sniper rifle on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just putting on a upgrade for all of the sniper rifles, and I was just about to finish with Shepard's Widow." He said as he placed the top cover back onto the sniper rifle.

"I've never seen this sniper rifle before."

"It's a rare model. We found it on a Collector ship that attacked the colony of Horizon." Shepard replied as he crossed his arms

"Horizon? I heard some of the colonists managed to survive the attack."

"Yeah they did. We manag…"

"Wait." She interrupted. "You and your squad managed to stop the whole colony from being abducted." Shepard nodded at her.

"It wasn't just me and the squad it was the entire crew as well." He replied with a small smile.

"You were always modest, Robert." She smiled.

"Well I have a few more jobs to do before I can call it a day, I will let you two get back to what you were doing." Jacob said as he placed the firing mechanism into the sniper rifle.

"I will see you around, Jacob."

"See you later, Commander. And Hannah pleasure to meet you."

"And it was a pleasure to meet you." She added. Shepard and Hannah left the Armoury and headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Deck 3<strong>

The elevator doors opened to the sound of crewman chatting among each other. "Welcome to the crew deck, were the crew relax and sleep." Shepard said as they exited the elevator. They walked around the corner to the sight of crewman chatting and having drinks. They walk past the Medical bay and saw Dr. Chakwas standing outside talking to a crewman. Spotting them she finishes her chat to the crewman and called them over. "Commander, I was hoping to speak to you."

"Of course, Doctor." Shepard replied.

"At your earliest convince, I need to see how your scars have healed." She asked as she checked her Omni-tool.

"No problem, I will see as soon as possible." He replied. "Doctor, this is my Mother, Captain Hannah Shepard. I believed you already meet?"

"Yes we have, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Hannah."

"It is a pleasure to meet you again as well, Doctor."

"I will let you go, I have a large pile of paperwork to do. I will see you around, Commander." She said turning into the Medical bay. They continued towards the Main Battery.

"Have you had some injuries lately?" Hannah asked as she studies her son's body for any visible signs of scars.

"Not really, it's just another long story." He replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Will you ever tell me these long stories?"

"Sooner or later." He replied with a warm smile as open the doors to the Main Battery.

* * *

><p><strong>SR-2 Normandy – Main Battery<strong>

The doors opened to Garrus standing over his terminal monitoring the Thanix Cannon calibration progress. The doors opening caused Garrus to jump and quickly close an open window on the terminal, he turned towards them. "Shepard, you surprised me." A look of suspicion came on both of their faces.

"_Thank the Sprits that humans can't read turian faces, and that I'm wearing this armour._" He thought to himself. "Can I help you with something?"

The look of suspicion had left from Shepard's and Hannah's face. "Nothing really, just giving my Mom a tour of the ship."

"Mr Vakarian, pleasure to meet you again." She said a pleasant smile across her face. She then noticed his scarred mandible. "What happened to you?" Hannah asked in a motherly way as she touched the right side of her face.

Garrus did the same. "This is the result of pissing off the Blue Suns, the Eclipse and the Blood Pack all at the same time on Omega." He replied with a hint of sadness in his voice, remembering why he did what he did. "Then they team up against me, I must have done something right?" he chuckled. "Then Shepard turned up, asking me join to him on a suicide mission, I said 'yes' of course. Then we fought each Merc group until the Blue Suns got there Gunship to take me out." He continued remembering his thoughts and feelings of his near death experience. "Nearly worked, they think I'm dead. So I don't have to worry about them for a while at least." He finished rubbing his damaged armour.

"I'm sorry what happened to you."

"It's not your fault, Hannah. I let you get to your tour." He replied turning back to his terminal. Shepard and Hannah left Garrus to finish his calibrations.

* * *

><p><strong>SR-2 Normandy – Deck 3<strong>

"When I meet him, he didn't seem like the person to take on the three major Mercenary bands in the terminus system. Why did he do that?" she asked.

They stopped, he let the doors to the Main Battery close before answering. "I really shouldn't talk about it." He said nervously, then taking a deep breath. "After I died he went back to C-Sec, he then got tired of the bureaucracy of the Citadel. So he left and went to Omega and started his own group of Mercs to harass the other Mercs, screwing up shipments and what not." He took another deep breath, he voice had a tone of sadness. "Then someone betrayed his squad, he then got so upset he went after each leader of each Merc band. And after he tried to take them down he got himself trapped by them, and well… you know the rest."

"He has been through a lot." She replied.

"I know, I worry about him." he added as he rubbed his left eye. "Let's continue with the tour, shall we?"

"Let's." She replied, they continued down the corridor towards the elevator.

Shepard was about to call for the elevator before something clicked in his mind. "Something has just come to my mind, something I should have asked you before we started our tour." Hannah tried to think what Shepard could be referring to.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked placing his hands on his neck, waiting for a response.

"I would like a drink." She answered.

"Ok then, follow me then." He replied as placed his hands from his neck and placed them by his sides, as he led her to the Port Observation deck.

* * *

><p><strong>SR–2 Normandy – Port Observation<strong>

Doors open to Kasumi in her usual spot on the sofa reading an old book, upon hearing the doors open she looks up to see who has entered her room.

"Hey, Shep. I guess this is your mother?"

"Captain Hannah Shepard, it's a pleasure to meet you miss?"

"Goto, Kasumi Goto." She replied with a warming smile.

"Well hello, Miss Goto."

"Please, just Kasumi." See replied.

"Alright, Kasumi." Hannah smiled.

"So, Mom what do you like to drink?" Shepard asked a he gestured towards the large collection of alcohol behind the bar. She looked over the collection to see what caught her eye. Then she saw a bottle of Bacardi.

"I will have a Bacardi and coke."

"Ok then." He replied as he walked behind the bar to grab the bottles. "Kasumi, would you like anything?" He added.

"Yes please, I will have a small glass of Sake." Kasumi returned back to her book. While Shepard was getting everyone's drink, Hannah looked at Kasumi's book.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"It's Pride and Prejudice." Kasumi responded.

"That's one of my favourite romances, I only read it in E-book form. Where did you find it in paper form?"

"An old friend got me it on his travels." She replied with a forced smile, trying to find her true emotions about her Keiji, old partner and… lover. Shepard came over with Hannah's and Kasumi's drink.

"Here you go, ladies." They both giggled as he returned to the bar to get his Whiskey.

"Thanks, Shep." Kasumi added as she took a small sip of her Sake.

"Thanks, Robert." She took a sip of Bacardi and coke. "You always make this just right." He smiled as he took a sip of his Whiskey. Hannah took a seat on the sofa with Kasumi and Shepard sat in the chair opposite, they spent the next few minutes talking about their favourite stories and Kasumi showed Hannah her many "acquired" items. Hannah and Shepard finished their drinks.

"Well Kasumi, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"As it was to meet you, Hannah." She replied picking up her book. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your tour."

"I will thank you. Alright, Robert where to next?"

"Our next stop is Engineering. See you later Kasumi."

"See you later, Shep." Hannah and Shepard left Kasumi to read her book once more. They walked to the elevator, the doors opened and Shepard pressed the button for deck 4.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hellfire, once again I'm so sorry for the long wait, but my life was very complicated at points, I mentioned it all in the Authors notes section. But here it is Chapter 3 of Hannah Shepard. Next chapter will be relased sometime in late January of 2012.**

**So I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and hope your year has been great.**


	5. Chapter 4

**SR-2 Normandy – Deck 4**

The door opened to the sight of cracked windows that overlooked the hanger, Shepard stared out over at the damaged hanger and the Alliance engineers; dressed in Alliance blue overalls with the Alliance logo on the sleeve and "_Orizaba_" printed on the back. They were carrying various equipment and materials.

"Looks like they are starting work now." Hannah said as she joined him looking out the window.

"Yeah. So let's meet our dynamic duo." Shepard replied clapped his hands together as he led the way to Main Engineering.

"Dynamic duo?"

"Engineers Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels, or Gabby and Ken." No sooner he said that the 'Dynamic duo' where at their stations, completely unaware of Shepard's and Hannah's presence. Ken was suffling a deck of cards while Gabby was counting her won credits before Shepard coughed, grabbing both their attention causing them to return to their stations as if they were doing nothing before their Commander had entered.

A grin came across Shepard's "You do know that you are off duty." Gabby and Ken turned their heads towards him with a look of embarrassment. "So what you were doing was perfectly fine."

"Thanks, Commander." Ken replied in his thick Scottish accent.

"What pleasure do we have for you coming down to meet with us grease monkeys?" Gabby added as she fixed her hair.

"I was giving a tour of the ship to my mother." He finish as he gestured towards Hannah. She stood there and gave a curt nod.

"Captain Shepard, pleasure to meet you." Ken said as he and Gabby saluted.

"Like your Commander said, 'you are off duty' and you are not a part of the Alliance, so there is no need to salute me." She smiled.

"Sorry ma'am, force of habit. Both Ken and I served in the Alliance before we joined Cerberus."

"Can I ask why you and Ken left the Alliance?" Hannah asked as she waiting for a Pro-human response.

"I left the Alliance after they said that Sovereign was an 'Isolated' threat."

"We were in the first wave of the 'Battle of the Citadel'. We saw Sovereign first hand, it was not Geth technology." Gabby injected.

"It was too advanced, even by Geth standards." Ken added. "We lost respect for Alliance leadership after that, and then I became very 'vocal' with my opinions."

"Ken almost got court marshalled for them; luckily he's a talented engineer." Ken returned a warming smile to Gabby.

"And Cerberus heard them and offered me a chance to fight the real enemy."

"And suggest that offer include me as well, he would fall apart with me." She punched his arm lightly, and he laughed in response.

"Thanks mum." Ken smirked.

Hannah smiled at young couple.

"We will let you go Commander. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Shepard." Ken responded as he and Gabby shake her hand.

"As it was to meet you two as well."

"We'll see you around, Commander." Gabby added before her and Ken turned back to their stations. Shepard and Hannah left the 'Dynamic duo' back to their 'duties'.

"Well there is one more stop on the tour, I saved the best for last, my personal cabin." He smiled as opened the doors to the elevator.

"Well hopeful it's a lot cleaner that it was when you were a teenager." She said jokingly.

"It will be, Mom, it will be." He replied as pressed the button for the deck 1.

* * *

><p><strong>SR-2 Normandy – Deck 1<strong>

The elevators open to the small hallway outside Shepard's cabin. "Well this is my cabin, clean I might add." He said as entered door code.

"We've see." Hannah smirked as the doors opened. The sight they both saw was the damaged roof support beam hanging off near the fish tank, a couple of data-pads on the floor, some model ships off the display case and the bedding on the floor, although the bedding wasn't knocked off from their transit through Omega-4 relay but rather from Shepard and Tali before they went through the Omega-4 relay. Shepard looked over his cabin before he turned to his mother. "It was clean last time checked." He raised his hands in defence.

"Sure it was." She joked as Shepard walked over to his desk and started to place the model ships back on to the display case.

"Luckily none of these broke, it's hard to find a model of a ship from the Migrant fleet." He said as placed the Migrant Fleet ship back into its spot.

"I help you clean up, although that beam may be a problem, it's not safe to sleep in here." She said as pointed to the beam.

"I ask Joker when that will be fixed." He said as pressed the intercom to call Joker.

"_What's up, Commander?_"

"Did the engineers say when they will fix my room?"

"_They said it was a back burner job, so they will fix sometime tomorrow."_

He let out a heavy sigh. "Thanks, Joker."

"_No problem, Commander, talk to later._" He replied before signing off.

"Well, looks like I'm spending a night in the crew quarters." He said as he walked down the 'Stairs' over to the desk to pick up his old N7 helmet.

"Oh no you don't, I'm official inviting you to have dinner and to stay the night." She said as she started picking up the bedding, Shepard stared at the large split in it. "Thanks Mom that would be nice." He replied as he traced the split with his finger. Hannah than called him. As he turned to her his eyes widened, his mouth hung open, and his grip on his helmet weakened and nearly caused him to drop it.

"_HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT._" Went through his mind to what he saw in his mother's hand, a set of stained sheets from his time with Tali before the Omega-4 relay.

"What do we have here?" she asked as dropped it into the wash basket.

A thousand thoughts were rushing through his head. "_Should I tell about, Tali?_", "_Should I lie about who it was?_"

"I see that I might have to extend my offer to your 'friend'." She smiled.

He placed the helmet back on the desk. "You don't have to do that, Mom." He replied trying to remove the look of embarrassment and shock off his face.

"No, I insist." She said before being interrupted by Omni-tool notifying her of a new message, she brought it up and looked at the message. "I have to leave, an important message from David, he needs to see me about your ships repairs." She walked over to the door. "I will see myself out, I will see you and your 'friend' around half-past seven." With that she left Shepard trying to figure out if what just happen was real. Realising that it has happened, also he knew she was never going to change her mind. He walked over to his armour locker and picked up a duffel bag. As he started placing a set of sleepwear he realised that he had to message Tali to tell her about their stay with his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>SR-2 Normandy – Deck 4<strong>

Tali walked into Main Engineering straightening her hood, she saw her fellow engineers signing off from their stations for the day.

"Gabby, Ken, I see your calling it a day."

"Yeah we are, boss." Ken replied as powered down his terminal.

"We also saw the Commander a while ago with his mother." Gabby added.

"Really?" She said with a tone of confusion, and then her Omni-tool started bleeping. She brought it up, it was from Shepard.

_Tali, my mother what's use to have dinner and stay for the night, so you need to bring some nutrient paste and whatever else you need for the night and the morning, and then bring them to my cabin to pack._

_Robert._

_p.s I have something to tell you in private._

"_I wonder what he wants to tell me?_" She thought as closed he Omni-tool and headed to her quarters to collect her things to bring to Shepard's cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>SR-2 Normandy – Deck 1 – Shepard's cabin<strong>

As Shepard placed the last of his things into the duffel bag his cabin doors opened to reveal Tali holding two tubes of nutrient paste, a bottle of purified water and a bottle of human red wine.

He smiled. "I see you have everything, the wine is a nice gift."

She walked over to him and handed her stuff over. "I thought it would." She replied tilting her head. "So… what did you want to tell me?"

A look of discomfort came of his face. "You might have heard that I gave my Mom a tour around ship."

"I've heard." She replied with confusion in her voice.

"Well the tour ended in my cabin and…" a few moments of silence followed before Tali broke it.

"And…?"

"She was helping me clean up the mess in here and she found… the bed sheets that were stained with our…." He forced out.

Tali glowing eyes widened. "You mean our…?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and before I could say anything about us, she left."

"Why didn't you say anything about us?" She asked.

"I was in shock that she found it, in Human culture that is a nerve racking thing for a parent to find." He replied running his hand through hair. Tali put down her things on the desk, she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, I understand." He gave her a loving smile. "Thanks."

She released him from her embraced, he walked over to the desk to put her things into to the duffel bag. As he grabbed the nutrient paste he noticed it looked different. "Tali, did you get some new nutrient paste?"

"Actually it is." She replied as picked up Shepard's old N7 helmet.

"When did you get? He asked as placed the last of Tali's things into the bag.

"When we were on the Illium, recruiting Thane and Samara. I decided to look around some of the markets, and I saw a shop that sells foods from around the galaxy, they were selling nutrient pastes of Turian meals."

"Have you tried one yet?"

"I had one before we went through the Omega-4 relay, and our night together." She added as placed the helmet back on the desk.

"I need to send my Mom a message, saying that she doesn't need to get you a meal." He said as he brought up his Omni-tool.

"Are you going to her about now?" Tali asked causing Shepard to stop typing and turn to her.

He took a deep breath. "No, I think it would be better to tell her in person." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

After a short moment of silence. "I don't know… I honestly don't know." He answered with uncertainly. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, she buried her head into his neck. "Thank you, Tali, thank you." He whispered. After a few minutes in each other's embrace she released him, he looked into her luminous eyes and smiled. He brought up his Omni-tool and continued typing the message to his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>SR-2 Normandy – Deck 2<strong>

_2 hours later_

The elevator doors opened to a near empty CIC with a few Alliance engineer working on the galactic map projector, talking about how exciting it was to be working on the Normandy. They stepped out; Shepard was wearing a black N7 hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. They continued down the corridor and saw Joker arguing with an engineer.

"Tell me why I have to leave my chair?" Joker asked angrily as he crossed his arms.

The engineer pinched the bridge of his nose, getting tired of arguing with the stubborn pilot "Your damage report states that there is a problem with the chair mate." He replied in a thick Brummie accent.

"There is nothing wrong with this chair." He insisted.

"Well it says here," he brought up his Omni-tool "'The turning mechanism is not responding to your commands'. So to fix it you will have to get out of the chair, mate." Joker went into deep thought and realised why that was on the damage report.

"_Damn you, EDI. I'm so going to get you for this." _He thought as raised from the chair; reluctantly.

As he stood up he saw Shepard and Tali standing there watching the 'show'. The engineer grabbed his tool box and started to work on the chair.

"Hey you two, what you doing?"

"Going to have dinner and spend the night at my mother."

"I see."

"So where are you going now?" Tali asked.

"Well I might as tag along with you and get something to eat form the Orizaba's mess, until my chair is repaired." Joker replied empathising the last part, earn him the V from the engineer.

Shepard smirked. "Alright then, come on then." He said as he went over to the airlock.

* * *

><p><strong>SSV Orizaba – Hanger<strong>

The airlock doors open with a hiss. Stood there was Private Marlowe slouching as checking his M-8 Avenger Assault rifle. He saw the Commander and he straightened up. "Hello, Commander."

"Hello, Marlowe. How's life treating you?" Shepard asked.

"Well standing here for a few hours can get a bit repetitive." Marlowe chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Shepard chuckled as well.

"Where are you going if I may ask?"

"We are going to see Captain Shepard." He replied.

"Oh yes. She mentioned that you would be coming on board, and she instructed me to tell you how to get her cabin. Ok, you head down the ramp until you reach the service elevator." He illustrated with his hand "Then you take it to the main crew deck, the mess hall is on that deck."

"That's my stop." Joker interrupted.

He looked at Joker with displeasure. "Then you head down to the Blue elevator, take it to the top floor, turn left and you will see it labelled above the door."

"Thank you, Marlowe."

"You're welcome, Commander." The Private returned back to his duties. Shepard, Tali and Joker started walking down the hallway. They stopped halfway on the ramp and leaned over the railing to get a better look at Normandy, Joker sighed at the sight of the scars across her body. Shepard heard two engineers arguing on a raised platform, he looked over to them.

"God damn it, Sweets, for the last time stop turning off radio." He shouted in a southern accent.

"Well I'm sorry, Haggard, I can't concentrate with music playing." Sweets replied, grabbing his arc welder.

"You're not normal man."

"I'm not normal? Says the man who dated his cousin." He retorted.

"So? She had a voice like an angel yet a face like a can of dog food." Haggard replied.

He looked at him with confusion and disgusted. "Why do I hang out with you?"

"Not a clue, Sweets, not a damn clue." He answered as turned the radio back on. Shepard turned back to Tali and Joker, trying to forget the overheard conversation.

"Robert, should we get going? We don't want to keep you mother wait." Tali asked as she clasped his hand.

"Yeah, Robert." Joker sarcastically added.

"We should get going, Jeff." Shepard replied sarcastically as well, Joker hated when he calls him by his really name. They moved away from the railing and continued down to the ramp to the service elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>SSV Orizaba – Crew deck<strong>

The elevator reach the crew deck, a synthesized voice suddenly filled the small space. "_Main Crew deck. Doors opening._" Shepard, Tali and Joker exited the elevator, they saw sign pointing left to the mess hall and pointing right to the Red, Blue and Yellow elevators.

"Well I will see you two tomorrow." Joker said as he limped down the hallway to the mess hall. Leaving Shepard and Tali to head to the elevators. They past a few Marines as they walked towards the elevators, they stood in front of the coloured elevators, Shepard called the blue elevator. They entered and Tali hit the button to the top. "Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>SSV Orizaba – Officers deck<strong>

They were in silence as they travelled up the shaft, anticipating what could happen next, the elevator slowed down and the synthesized broke the silence. "_Officers deck. Doors opening._" They stepped out and turn left down the corridor, after a short walk they were standing in front of Hannah's cabin. Shepard raised his hand to the door and pressed the 'door bell'. Tali had moved away from Shepard, hiding out of view. Before he could try and bring her back to his side the door opened reviling Hannah standing there in a light blue blouse and dark gray dress trousers.

"Hi, Robert." She hugged him "Our meals are almost ready. So where is your 'friend'?" she asked looking behind him. He placed the duffel bag on the ground and stretched his hand to Tali, her gloved hand intertwined with his, he brought her closer and placed his free hand on top of their locked hands. He looked into his mother's eyes, and said "Mom, this is Tali."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ha, I said I would get this chapter out by late January.**

**If you are wondering why I put a used condom instead of stained sheets? (I really hope you're not.) It's easier to spot a used condom (story reason), and to reduce Tali's reaction to Shepard, as Levo and Dextro DNA don't react well to each other, i.e. it can cause anaphylactic shock for both of them (Logical reason), that should answer any questions that might pop up.**

**On another note Chapter 5 is coming along nicely now, should be out by late February. It might be out earlier, I'm just giving myself enough time to finish it.**

**So I will see next time.**

**Update: Right… I changed the "condom scene" as many people were moaning about it (why?), and because I felt like doing a quick rewrite on some of my stories and chapters. I felt that they need a quick rewrite.**


	6. Chapter 5

**SSV Orizaba – Officers deck**

Hannah continued to stare at couple standing at her front door. Shepard, still holding Tali's hand, continued to look into his mother's eyes. Hannah broke the uncomfortable silence. "Would you two like to come in?"

"Yes, we would." He replied as he removed his free hand from their interlocked hands and picked up the duffel bag and headed into Hannah's cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>SSV Orizaba – Executive Officer's cabin<strong>

Shepard and Tali walked into Hannah's cabin, in one corner it had small kitchen, and it contained a coffee machine and microwave. Across from it was a small dining table with their places already laid out. On the other side of cabin was a corner sofa with a coffee table and large holographic display in front of it. Opposite from it was a console table with a few pictures placed on it. The room had an Alliance blue colour scheme; as standard on all Alliance ships.

Shepard placed the duffel bag next to sofa. "Robert, can you help me get something from my room, you two will need for tonight." Hannah asked as she gestured towards her room.

Shepard released his hand from Tali's and placed it on her shoulder. "I will be back in a minute." He said as he smiled at her.

Tali started playing with her hand. "Ok." She replied staring at her feet. Shepard removed his hand and followed his mother into her room. As he entered the room, Hannah shut door behind him.

Hannah sat on her bed, and patted a spot beside her. Seeing what she was doing, he sat down beside her and sighed, he turned his head towards her. He looked at her neutral expression, waiting for what could be coming.

"Robert…" she said after the few moments of silence. "I'm just going to ask you one question. And tell you one thing." He just nodded.

"Do you really care for her?"

He looked her in the eye. "Of course I do." He answered calmly.

She wrapped her arm around him, and pulled him close. "Good. Good." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Four years before you were born, I meet a man on the SSV London; it was my first tour on a ship. He bumped into me in the mess hall, we then started talking, and we had so much in common. I later found out that he was an Engineer, and that I was a Marine. We started seeing each other after that, when we got new ship listings we were luckily enough to be on the same ship every time. Our friends said our relationship would never work, as we were from two different worlds. But our love was strong, so it didn't matter. And two years after bumping into me, he asked me to marry him." She wiped a small tear away from her eye. "And two years after that you were born."

Shepard rested his head on her shoulder. "I've always liked that story."

"And you know the message behind it?" she asked.

"If a couple's love is strong enough, no barriers can ever come between it?"

"That's my boy." She added, before kissing on his head. "So many people are not going approve of your two's relationship."

"I don't care."

"That's all that matters, Robert." She replied as she released him from her embrace. "Come on, I think we left Tali out there long enough."

"Sure."

"And I will get our dinner ready."

"Momma's home cooking?" Shepard asked with joy and laughter in his voice.

"Yeah it is." She replied as chuckled and opened the door, she then picked up a blue folded bed sheet.

They walked back into the room to Tali standing by the console table, holding a picture. She looked over to them. "Oh hello, I was just looking at the pictures on the table."

"Ok." Shepard said as he looked at the picture in her hand. "Whose photo do you have there?"

"I don't know? He looks like you, but older." She replied, as she handed the picture to Shepard. He took the off her and stared at the familiar figure in it. He simply smile at picture, Hannah looked over his shoulder and smiled as well.

He looked back to Tali. "It's a picture of my Dad." He looked back to the picture of his Dad in greased covered SSV London overalls standing in front of the Drive core.

"That's one of the first Photos of your Father." Hannah smiled.

Tali continued to look over at the rest of the various pictures. Shepard walked over to the console table to place the picture back.

"Should I get our meals ready?" Hannah asked as she placed the sheet on to the coffee table.

Shepard looked at Tali, who nodded in response. "Sure." He walked over to the duffel bag, unzipped it and pulled out the bottle of red wine. "Here we got you a gift, to thank you for letting us stay here." Hannah took the bottle off him and studied it. "Thank you." she replied, before placing it on the table. Shepard reached back into the duffel bag, pulling out Tali's nutrient paste and purified water.

Hannah placed one of their in to the microwave, while Shepard placed the wine and nutrient paste where Tali was going to sit. The microwave dinged, Hannah removed the meal and placed it on the counter, and then placed the other meal into the microwave.

Shepard led Tali to her chair. "Here you go." He said as he pulled out her chair.

"Thank you, Robert." She replied as she sat down, he pushed back into its original place.

The microwave dinged, Hannah removed the other meal out of it. "Dinner's ready." She announced as she brought both plates over to the table. He took one of the meals from her, and he took a seat next to Tali. Hannah grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the table next to the wine bottle. Shepard grabbed the bottle, and broke the seal around the neck. He then started to pour the wine into his mother's glass. "That is enough, thank you." He then poured himself a glass.

Hannah raised her glass. "A toast."

"For what?" He asked as he raised his glass, Tali seeing what they were doing and decide to the same with her bottle of water.

"Well… a toast to you two," Shepard and Tali smiled. "or you coming back into my life," Hannah smiled. "Or just now in the moment right now. I personally like the latter."

"I say we toast that." He smiled. They all brought their glasses together; a clang rang out in the cabin.

Over the last three hours the small group ate their meals, chatted about Shepard growing up, what life is like on the Migrant fleet. They moved on from the table to the corner sofa, and began watching the television. Hannah was facing the TV with her legs resting on the sofa; Shepard was lying toward the TV with one leg off with his arm on top of Tali's arm, with her lying next to him with her head in resting on his shoulder and her arm on his chest.

"Why are we watching this?" Shepard asked in annoyance, Tali looked up to see the annoyance in his face.

"What's wrong with this show?" Tali asked as she repositioned herself on the sofa, Hannah rolled her eyes preparing herself for what was to come.

"Tali, this is known as a Soap Opera. It's a fictional show that follows the lives of people that live in a small community, and the complete plot to them is ridicules. Another thing is that they never leave the country or planet, but they all have passports for when they need to leave for some stupid reason." He finally finish, rearranged himself back into a comfortable position.

"You are just like your father." Hannah replied as she picked up her glass of wine. "But he still watched them." She added as she took a sip of wine.

"And while he was watching that with you, I was in my room playing videogames and doing homework." He replied.

"Mainly videogames." She chuckled.

He shook his head, although it was true, as he grabbed the remote from beside him and started going through the channels. After a few minutes of flicking through the channels he placed the remote back to where it was.

"There's nothing on." He sighed.

Hannah stood up. "Let me get something to show you." She said as she left the room. Shepard watched her leave the room.

Tali looked up to him. "I'm really glad that you mother is so accepting about our relationship." He looked at her and smiled, she smiled as well; he could just tell that she was smiling at him as well.

"I know what you mean. After she said about coming on board I was nervous of how she would react to us. I'm really happy about it." He finish as he tightened his grip around her, she returned the gesture as well. Hannah came back into the room; Shepard turned towards her and saw a datapad in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You've see." She replied with a devilish smile. Hannah sat back down and linked the datapad to the television, and then a large image of Shepard as young child then came onto the screen.

"Mom, do you have to this?"

"Well we could have the rest of the show." She replied while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've got to see this." Tali giggled as she sat up straight to get a better view of TV.

The next hour and an half was full of Shepard going red in the face, him laughing, and him enjoying the time he was spending with the people he cared about; they were all in a sleepy state.

Shepard yawned, Tali then yawned.

"Tired?" Hannah asked.

Both of them nodded. "Well I get your twos bed ready." She replied as got up, she then brought up her Omni-tool. "Can you just get up?" They nodded and got up. Hannah then entered a command into her Omni-tool. The front of section of the sofa began to fold out, making the section they were sitting on twice as wide; while leaving Hannah's part of the sofa the same.

"There you two go." She smiled as she put away her Omni-tool.

"Thanks, Mom." He replied, he then yawned again.

"I will let you two get ready." She added as she left the room to hers. Shepard walked over to the bag and took out his sleepwear, and headed to the bathroom. Tali started to remove the belts from her enviro-suit, she then placed them into the duffel bag. She then began taking off her shin guards as Shepard walked back into the room, wearing his Cerberus sleepwear; he didn't like the fact the Cerberus logo was on the short sleeves, but he couldn't complain how comfortable they were. He placed his folded clothes on the sofa, Tali began to remove the fabric form her suit. She removed her veil, exposing the tubing connecting to her suit; she then folded the cloths and placed it in the duffel bag. Shepard picked up the four cushions that his mother left him, and put them where their heads were going to be. Tali lay on the 'bed' as Shepard placed the bed sheet over her. The door to Hannah's cabin opened, she came out wearing a light pink dressing gown.

"Just seeing if you're settling in?" she asked.

Shepard looked over to Tali, who nodded in response. "Yeah, we are settling in just fine." He replied.

"Well, I hope you to have a good night's sleep, and I will see you in the morning." She smiled. She then headed back into her room. Shepard placed his Omni-tool onto the coffee table, he then lifted the sheet and climbed into the 'bed', Tali wrapped her arm around his chest and pulled herself closer to him, he placed his arm on top of hers. She then rested her head onto his shoulder, he felt her cold metallic helmet through his top; he shuddered at the sensation.

"Goodnight, Robert." Tali said with tiredness in her voice.

"Goodnight, Tali." he replied as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>SSV Orizaba – Executive Officer's cabin<strong>

_4 Hours later_

Hannah's room doors opened with a quite hiss. She wiped some sleep from her eye before heading to the kitchen to have a glass of water; she grabbed a glass from the overhead cupboard and filled it from the sink. As she headed back to her room she saw the couple in each other's embrace, she looked at them for a moment and realised how right they were together. She smiled and headed back to her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>SSV Orizaba – Executive Officer's cabin<strong>

_4 hours later_

'_Good morning  
>today's forecast calls blue skies.' <em>

"What the…? Shepard asked with a groggy voice.

'_Sun is shinin' in the sky  
>There ain't a cloud in sight<br>It's stopped rainin'  
>Ev'rybody's in a play '<br>And don't you know  
>It's a beautiful new day'<em>

"I thought I turned the alarm off." He rolled over to turn off the alarm.

As he reached over he fell off the edge, he landed with a large thud.

'_On the streets where once was pity__  
><em>_Mister blue sky is living here today hey, hey__  
><em>_Mister blue sky please tell us why__  
><em>_You had to hide away for so long' _

Tali moved over to the edge to check on Shepard. "Robert, are you alright?" She asked in a groggy vice.

He lifted his hand. "I'm ok." He replied.

'_We're so pleased to be with you__  
><em>_Look around see what you do__  
><em>_Ev'rybody smiles at you__'_

Hannah's room doors opened, Hannah rushed into the room. "What was that thud?"

"That was me."

"Are you ok?

"I'm good." He replied as he got up, he grabbed his Omni-tool and turned off the alarm.

"How did you two sleep?" She asked as she walked over to the coffee machine.

"I had a descent night's sleep, you Tali?"

"I had a good night's sleep as well."

"That's good to know." She replied as she walked over to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. She placed the jug back into the machine and brought the mugs over, she handed one of the mugs to him. He took the mug from her "Thanks, Mom." He took a sip of his coffee.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Hannah asked.

"What have you got?"

"I have a few readymade breakfast meals."

"Well, we will have that then." He replied before taking another sip of his coffee

"Alright then I will put them in then." She said as she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two readymade meals, she then placed one into the microwave. Tali claimed out of the 'bed' and walked over to the duffel bag, she picked up her tube of Nutrient paste. The microwave dinged and Hannah removed the meal from it and placed the other one into it. Tali walked over to the table and sat down. The microwave dinged again and Hannah removed the other meal, she brought the two meals over to the table. Shepard took a meal off Hannah and sat down, they began eating their meals, and they all ate their meals in silence. After ten minutes they had finished their meals, Shepard stood up and picked up the empty meal trays and Tali's empty tube, and placed them into the bin.

"Thank, Robert." Hannah said before she finished the last of her coffee.

Shepard walked over to the sofa. "I'm going to get dressed now." He added as he picked up folded clothes.

"Ok. I might as well get dressed." She replied as she got up and headed to her room. As the doors closed Tali got up, she walked over to the duffel bag on the floor and picked out her cloths. As Shepard entered the bathroom Tali began to put on her cloths, her belts, and her shin guards. By the time she was finished Shepard came out; now fully dressed and with minty fresh breath. He walked over to the coffee table and placed his sleepwear into the duffel bag, he then picked up the empty mug from the table and took it over to the sink.

Hannah's room doors opened, she walked out dressing in her full Alliance uniform. "I see you're both dressed."

The door to cabin chimed. Hannah had a quick look at Tali and Shepard to see if they were descent. She walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Rear Admiral Hawke, in full Alliance uniform.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Morning Sir." She replied.

"I just came to say that your son's ship repairs are complete." He stopped as soon he saw Shepard standing behind her. "Oh Shepard, didn't expect to see you here."

"He spent the night here."

"How did the repairs get done so quickly?" Shepard asked as he stepped closer to the door.

"Well… every now and then I crack the whip on the engineers, to make them earn their keep, and you turning up was a great time for me to crack the whip." He smirked.

"What about the resources use to repair the ship?" he asked again.

"Frankly… our cargo hold is full of spare part that could fit on most ships, like yours."

"What about the manifesto?"

"I had the same question, I sent a report to Admiral Hackett; explaining what's happening."

"And what did he say?"

"He said he would sort out manifesto by saying that we had suffered some damage from a passing asteroid strike hitting the cargo hold of the ship, and we had lost some of the spare parts and we had to use some if the parts to repair the hull."

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "He sure does know how to cover something up."

"I know what you mean, a part of me says he must have done it before." He smirked, causing Hannah and Shepard to smirk as well.

"Well this was a fly in visit." Hawke stretched out his hand towards Shepard. "Pleasure to meet in the flesh, Shepard."

Shepard stretched his and shook his hand. "As it was to meet you, Admiral."

Hawke retracted his hand and brought it to his side. Hannah saluted him, he saluted her in return and walked down the corridor towards the elevator. She closed the doors and turned towards them; she gave them a warming smile.

"So what are you two going to do know? Head back to your ship or do you what to stay a little longer?"

Shepard looked towards Tali, and then back to her. "Well…" he rubbed his neck "It seems that you have a busy day, so I think its best that we head back to the Normandy."

"Ok. Let me just do one thing before you go, I'll walk down with you." She replied. She walked into her room.

Tali turned towards him. "I need to check my suit, I'll be right back." Tali walked towards the bathroom. Shepard watched her shapely hips sway with each step; a small smile came onto his face. As the bathroom doors closed, Hannah's room doors opened. As Hannah walked out she saw his small smile and smiled as well.

"You know a thing I have noticed about you?"

Shepard became a bit nervous. "What?" He voice cracked a bit.

"Although a few features of your face have changed."

Shepard felt at ease again. "Well considering they had to rebuild me from more or less a pile of flesh, I'm lucky that I even look anything close to what I did before."

"True… but one thing they couldn't change, your eyes and smile." Shepard's smile came back onto his face.

"Tali said the same thing." Hannah walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, he returned the gesture. As they released each other Tali walked back into the main.

"Hey you." He said as he gave her a quick hug. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm ready." She replied. Shepard walked over to the duffel bag; zipped it shut, and picked it up. He walked over to the door where Tali and Hannah were now standing at the door, Hannah opened the door, as they left she closed and locked it. They walked down the corridor to the elevator, Hannah called it. They waited a minute for the doors to open. Once they did, they stepped inside. Tali pressed the button for the Crew deck.

* * *

><p><strong>SSV Orizaba – Hanger<strong>

They exited the service elevator, Shepard walked out; still carrying the duffel bag, and he had hand intertwined with Tali's. Hannah walk slightly in front of them, she walked with a strong stride. They stopped about halfway on the ramp; as Shepard, Tali and Joker did yesterday. They looked over the Normandy, it looked like the day Shepard and Joker first saw her after Freedom's progress.

"The engineers did a brilliant job." Tali said as she leaned on the railing.

"That's a mixture of Hawke and Alliance engineers at work." Hannah replied. They moved away from the rail and continued down the ramp to the Normandy's airlock. As they got closer they saw two engineer's from yesterday; having that odd conversation, with Private Marlowe and Redford. Marlowe looked over to them, he then quickly turned to the others; to warn them about the XO was coming. Sweets rushed to zip up his overalls, while Redford and Marlowe straightening them self's out, and Haggard just stood there scratching his moustached face.

As they came closer, the group of four saluted her. "Ma'am." They said in sync.

Hannah gave them all a curt nod. "At ease." They all relax a bit.

"Marlowe, have you been on watch all night?" Shepard asked.

"I haven't, I changed shifts more or less when you left night, I came back about ten minutes ago." Marlowe replied.

"I remember times when I was on watch for nights on end." Shepard chuckled.

"Yeah, that's never easy." He replied with a small chuckle.

"So what are you going to do after this?"

"Well I'm going to the mess and get something to, and then get some R&R." He said as he wiped the lens of the rifles scope with his thumb.

"Don't blame you."

Redford looked over to Hannah. "Ma'am I was just about to leave, should I stay here for a while until you are ready to leave?"

"That won't be needed. You can leave." She replied.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied as he saluted, he then left the group and walked down the ramp to the elevator.

Haggard looked other to Sweets. "Well I'm calling it a day." He announced. Sweets pinched the bridge of his nose. "Some days, Hags, I wonder what goes through your mind before you say anything."

"Nothing, Sweets."

"Well another mystery of the galaxy solved." He retorted as he lifted his arms in the air.

"Whatever man. I just want to get some food." Haggard started to walk down the ramp, with his mouth left slightly open, Sweets jogged to catch up with him.

Marlowe turned to Shepard, Hannah and Tali. "That's just Sweetwater and Haggard, they are always like that, Commander and miss?" he asked as he looked towards Tali.

"Tali'Zorah." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, miss Zorah." Marlowe replied.

"Like wise."

"Marlowe do you know when you are going to relieved?" Hannah asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

"No Ma'am."

"Well, I'm officially relieve of your duties, Private." She said in her strong commanding voice.

"Thank you Ma'am." He replied as saluted her, he then folded his rifle onto his back and headed down the ramp towards of the elevator.

"That was nice of you, Mom." Shepard said as his and Tali hands intertwined.

"I like I said, 'if you are nice to the crew they will respect you'." Shepard smiled at her response.

The exterior airlock doors opened to the Normandy.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2 – Deck 2<strong>

"Hey Commander, Captain, Tali." Was the first sound they heard when they entered the ship.

"Joker, how was your night?" Shepard asked.

"You know, trying everything to not get my bones broken by any strong hit or tap. Just another day." Joker replied light heartily. Shepard knew that it was a challenge for Joker to go around without causing any major factures, Hell everyone who knew Joker knows this, so walking around a ship where no one have known must have been near impossible. As he quickly looked over Joker, he noticed that his left forearm was in a cast.

"What happen to your arm, Joker?" Tali asked.

He looked at his cast. "I just hit my arm off a table, now I'm in this for a few weeks."

"Poor, Poor, Joker." Hannah added.

Joker just shook his head at her comment. He looked down the corridor and his eyes widened at what he saw coming down the corridor. "Oh shit." Came out of his mouth, a look of confusion came to all of their faces at the pilot's odd outburst, Shepard looked down the corridor and realised what Joker's was about.

There coming towards was Legion. "Shepard–Commander, we have an enquiry."

Hannah turned towards the synthetic voice, her eyes widened as she reached for her sidearm. "Geth! Get down!" Before Hannah could line up a shot to Legion, Shepard placed his hand on top of her sidearm and aimed it down at the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a stern voice.

"I'm preventing you from shooting one of my squad members." He replied.

"Squad member? A Geth squad member?"

"Correct, this unit is considered an ally to Shepard-Commander."

"Are you sure that 'it' can be trusted?"

"This unit is referred to as 'Legion'." It injected.

"It had many opportunities to kill us, but we are still here."

Hannah looked over to Legion, then back to Shepard. "How did you find it?"

"On a derelict Reaper…" he answered in hushed tone.

She just shook her head as she placed her sidearm back into its holster. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you have a true AI on board." Joker's jaw dropped opened. Shepard and Tali's eyes widened.

"Joker." Shepard sighed as he pointed to the shutter controls above Joker's head. Joker looked up and pressed the button, this caused the large metal shutters to close them out from the outside world. "Hey, EDI, you can come out now." Joker called out as he scratched the exposed area near his cast. EDI's blue avatar body popped up next to Joker. "Hello, Jeff."

"Hey, EDI."

"I see that we have an unidentified guest."

"EDI, this is Captain Hannah Shepard, my Mother."

"Hello, Captain Shepard, I'm the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence. My role is the management of the cyber warfare suites."

Hannah looked at the AI with a look of distrust, how could blame her? With all the business with the Geth over the last 300 years. She looked over to Shepard and gave him a grin. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Again?"

"Not really, it just happen." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"Shepard-Commander."

Shepard turned towards the Geth. "Yes, Legion."

"Can we ask our enquiry?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"What is a family?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Family is a group of people that are usually related."

"We are aware of this, we were asking what it means to be a family?"

"Well… family is usually a group of people how care about each other enough to go out of their way to help them."

"So similar to your relationship with Creator-Tali'Zorah, Flight Lieutenant-Moreau and other crewmembers?"

A small smile came onto Shepard's face. "Yeah, something like that."

"Thank you, Shepard-Commander." Legion said as it gave a quick nod. Legion then turned around and headed down the corridor towards the elevator.

Hannah looked back to her son, and smiled. "Any more secrets or surprises?"

Shepard smiled back at her. "No, not to my knowledge anyway. Joker, anything I should know?"

"I don't know anything you don't, Commander." Joker responded as he turned his chair around to the controls.

Hannah's smile became smaller. "Well I guess it's time for us to part way for a while."

Shepard's did the same. "I guess it is."

Hannah opened her arms, Shepard opened his and wrapped them around her. There hug lasted for a minute, she released him from her arms. "I'm so proud of you, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She whispered. She then moved over to Tali and gave a hug as well, which was a bit of a shock to Tali, but she returned the gesture. When Hannah released her and whispered in her 'ear'. "You are a wonderful person, and I'm pleased to have met you. And he really cares about you, never forget that."

Hannah walked away from them and headed to the airlock, she then turned to them. "Goodbye Robert, Tali. I hope to see again soon."

"I hope the same, Mom." She smiled as the airlock closed on her. After a short moment of silence the Normandy's coms came to life. "_Normandy this is Crewmen Crook. Respond._"

Joker activated the coms "Normandy responding."

"_Roger that Normandy. Prepare for launch."_

"Roger that." Joker turned his head to EDI and brought his hand to the shutter control. "Time to hide, EDI."

"Very well, Jeff." EDI replied as she faded back into her projector. Joker began to power up the Normandy back to life.

"Primary fusion reactor online, no faults. Mass Effect core online."

"_Normandy we are disengaging Magnetic clamps._"

"Roger." The ship slightly shock as the clamp came free from the Normandy.

"_Normandy, you are free to leave the hanger." _

"Roger that, Crook." With that he began guiding the Normandy out of the hanger, backwards; a challenge to most pilots, but not Joker. He took the Normandy slowly out the Orizaba, bring into view of the Normandy's Bridge.

"_Normandy you are clear for FTL._"

"Roger that. Thank you Crook." Joker deactivate the coms. "EDI, prime the FTL drives."

EDI appeared back into the bridge. "Of course Jeff, I just need to check them." Joker smiled and navigated the Normandy away from the Orizaba.

* * *

><p><strong>SSV Orizaba – Bridge<strong>

Hannah entered the bridge and walked over to Hawke. "Ah, Shepard. Your son's ship was just about to enter FTL." He said as he closed a Data pad he was holding.

"I see." She simple responded.

"I thought you would have more to say than just 'I see'."

She took a deep breath. "A part of me says that this is all a dream, and I'm just going to wake up any moment to find out he is still dead."

Hawke placed the Data pad down, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I can understand why. But trust me… this isn't a dream, it reality."

A small tear came to her eye. "Thank you, David." He released her and picked up the Data pad.

Hannah looked out of the bridges front window to see the Normandy enter FTL. As it disappeared into the empty void of space, she smiled.

"Good luck." She said under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here it is the end of Hannah Shepard. I've hoped you have enjoy the story, and I hope that you come back and read **_ unnamed project,_ **and** _Citadel date _**(Title my change).**

**So until then enjoy the work of many talented writers on the site. And tolerate the some of the lesser works.**

**Before I forget, a quick shout out to **_Liege Lord _**for giving me the idea to add Legion and EDI into the story, original they were never really going to have a really appearance in the last chapter.  
>Also to <strong>_green123438 _**for being the first to noticed the cameo appearances of the main characters of Battlefield Bad Company (All rights belong to DICE & EA)**


End file.
